Practice na tayo
by Shurah
Summary: Atin ng silipin ang mga nangyari bago mismong araw ng harana, ano ang mga nangyari? Paano pumayag si Hibari? Omake ng Sorry, sorry. One–shot.


**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applied.

**Practice na tayo**

* * *

DING!

Nasa kanya-kanyang opisina ang lahat ng mga guardians ng isang tunog ang umagaw sa kanilang atensyon mula sa mga documentong binabasa papunta sa nag-appear na window sa kanilang mga facebook; ng kanila itong buksan ito ang nakasaad.

**Decimo27:** Meeting room now, urgent ito.

Agad nag reply ang mga guardians.

**DbOmmEr:** Will do boss!

**YakyuAme:** Haha… parang may problema tayo ah?

**EtREmE:** Ou… Kita tayo later bayaw!

**KaMInaRi-SaMa:** sige na nga

**Mist1:** Kufufu… sure.

**KumoNOhibari: **Hn… siguraduhin mong importante yan.

Kaya nga urgent kasi importante, it's so urgent na kailangan nyo ng madaliin dahil kung hindi never as in NEVER nyo nang makakatabi ang mga asawa nyo.

_**Meeting room**_

Nadatnan ng mga guardians si Tsuna na nakaupo sa kanyang designated place sa meeting room, nakayuko at nakapatong ang kanyang ulo sa mga kamay na tila malalim ang iniisip. Hinarap nya ang kanyang mga guardians ng mabanaag nya na nakaupo na ang mga ito at sinimulan ang meeting.

"Just so you know, meeting ito hindi dahil sa may nag a-amok na rival family sa protected areas natin o sinumpong nanaman si Byakuran ng pagiging isip bata, dahil ito sa…" naglabas ng isang picture ang decimo at inilapag ito sa gitna ng mga guardians. "Ito ang target ko" aniya.

"Teka Jyuudaime di ba si…" pasimula ni Hayato, nagtataka kung bakit ang taong nasa larawan ang target ng boss nya.

Napakunot ng noo ni Ryohei ng makita ang imahe "Bayaw, si Kyoko ito? Bakit?" sabay tanong niya.

"Omnivore sabi mo urgent, kung problemang mag-asawa ang focus ng meeting na 'to mabuti pa balik na lang ako sa trabaho ko" (_a/n: wow Hibari ang haba ng sinabi mo, congrats!_)

Nag-orange ang mga mata minus ang dying will flame sa ulo "bakit? Wag mong sabihing wala ka ring problema kay Yune?" umupo bigla ang cloud guardian at tumalim ang tingin. "wala akong problema kay Yune"

Ngumisi si Yamamoto at nagsabi "Ah talaga, bakit panay ang tulog mo sa opisina mo at silent treatment ang ginagawa sayo ni Yune?". Nagbuntong hininga si Kyoya.

"Kufufu… bulls eye" sabay tawa pa ng malakas.

"Kung makapag salita ka parang hindi ka rin inuumaga sa sofa ng opisina mo" wika ni Lambo. "Kufufu… parang gusto ko ng beef steak" sabay tingin ni Mukuro ng matalim sa box weapon ni Lambo. Niyakap ang box weapon "paws off piña!"

Susugod sa sana Mukuro pero natigilan dahil nagliyab na ang noo ni Tsuna. "Ano? Tayo-tayo ba ang mag-aaway dito? Mamili kayo, ang matulog sa sofa na may galit na asawa o gumawa ng paraan para umayos ang lahat?"

Tumango "Tama si Jyuudaime, tapusin na natin ito pagod na akong matulog sa sofa" wika ni Hayato.

"Anong plano?" tanong ni Ryohei.

Naglabas ng lyrics sheets ang Decimo at ibinigay sa mga kasama. Sa lyrics na iyon isang kanta ang nakasulat, naka hati na ito sa kung sino at anong parte ng kanta. Naglabas din sya ng tablet at pinatugtog ang mismong kanta na nasa papel.

"Sorry, Sorry? Di ba sa Suju ito?" nagtaas ng kilay si Lambo, syempre alam nya ang kanta dahil karamihan sa mga kanta na nasa Ipod ni I-pin ay kanta ng nasabing grupo.

"O ano practice na tayo?" sabi ng Decimo.

"Ayoko" matigas na sabi ni Hibari.

"Ayaw ko man pero sang-ayon ako kay Hibari dito" sabay baba ng lyrics sheet ni Mukuro. "Hindi bagay sa image ko"

"Haha… iisipin mo pa ba ang image mo kung galit naman syo ang asawa mo and I'm telling you wala man akong Hyper Intuition ni Tsuna pero nage-expect ng sorry yung mga iyon." Paliwanag ni Yamamoto.

Sumasangayon dito si Ryohei "Ako, handa akong gawin ang lahat kahit pride ko pa ang kapalit mapatawad lang ako ni Hana." Teka parang may bago kay Ryohei, never once did he raise his voice habang nagsasalita.

"So, ano? Deal o no deal?" naka pose ala game show host si Tsuna.

"Deal" sagot ng lahat. At nagsimula ang week long practice ng Vongola guardians.

**Day 1**

Since bago sila sa song, vocalization muna ang drama ng mga guardians.

"Oi! Ano ba? Ayusin nyo naman lagyan nyo naman ng tono para kang nangangatwiran, ano bang inaatupag mo sa Nami-chuu ang tagal mo nag-aral doon wala ka pa rin bang talent" inis na sabi ni Hayato.

"Chong ano bang sinasabi mo, mali ang sinasabi mo magaling ako kumanta alam mo ba—" sagot ni Ryohei hindi na natapos dahil...

"Ano ba mga kuya ibang kanta na iyan" saway ni Lambo.

**Day 2**

CRASH

BOOM

BANG

"Kufufu… duling andito ako" pangaasar ni Mukuro kay Kyoya.

"Oi! Piña humanda ka, nagulo ang practice palibhasa tone deaf ka" sabay sipa na nailagan ni Mukuro.

"Ano bang nangyayari dito!" biglang tanong ni Tsuna mula sa pinto.

Umupo sa malapit na sofa si Ryohei at nagpaliwanag "nagpractice na kami habang nasa meeting ka, ayos na sana kaso sa tuwing part na ni Mukuro laging may kahalong kufufu… kaya nainis si Kyoya."

**Day 3**

"Sigurado ka swak yan sa tugtog?" dudang sabi ni Yamamoto.

"Oo sigurado ako" sabi ni Lambo.

"Try mo nga" may panghahamon na sabi ni Tsuna.

"…O baby ang mag lie, Hindi gagawing mag-lie, O ito'y hindi isang lie

Sunugin mo man ang bahay ko, Kunin mo man ang lahat ko ay hahayaan ko" nang naunang natapos ang tugtog bago ang lyrics, nagkamot ng ulo si Lambo. "Oo nga no?"

"Sabi ko na syo eh… tanggalin mo yung 'ay hahayaan ko', masyado na kasing mahaba" Dagdag ni Yamamoto.

"Try nyo kaya sa part ko tingnan ko lang kung hindi mapilipit ang dila nyo." Punto ni Lambo tila nainis ata.

"Galit ka?" matigas na tanong ni Hayato sabay labas ng dinamita.

"Hindi po, nagpapaliwanag lang"

**Day 4**

"1, 2, 3, 4 5, 6, 7, 8, 8, 7, 6, 5—" bilang ng dance instructor na inupahan ng mga guardians. Nagpatuloy ang dance practice hanggang sumigaw ang baklitang instructor ng pause.

"Ganito iyan pogi, tuwad pa" sabi nito habang ipinupusisyon ang katawan ng kawawang biktima, medyo nakahalata ata na tsina-tsansingan na sya ng bakla at inilabas ang kanyang mga tonfas (_a/n: and I bet kilala nyo na kung sino ang biktimang ito._)

Nang mailabas ang mga tonfas agad na sumaklolo ang iba pang mga guardians at inawat ang mainit nang ulo na si Hibari at kanilang pinagtanggol ang kawawang bakla, malas lang nila at tumalikod sila kaya libre sa wondering hands ang kanilang mga behind.

Natigilan ang lahat at walang kumikibo ng biglang…

"Oh I'm in heaven!" sabi ng bakla.

Inilabas ang kanilang mga weapons gloves, dynamite, katana, fists, horns, trident at tonfas name it nakalabas lahat "GO TO HELL!" at sila'y sumugod.

**Day 5**

Dahil sa nangyari sa kanilang dance instructor napilitan silang gumawa ng sarili nilang mga steps and so far, so good, so clean ang kanilang rehearsal.

**Day 6**

"Boss anong gusto nyo may mantle o wala?" inquire ng modista.

"Wala" mabilis na sagot ng Decimo _"ayokong magmukhang si batman habang nanghaharana"_ isip nito.

"Sir Hayato, Red o Pink?" tanong kay Hayato na kasalukuyang iniinspect ang tie na gagamitin. "Red ayoko ng pink, reminds me of some pinkinette na naninirahan sa storm ring ko." Dagdag pa nito.

_**Sa loob ng ring**_

"_At aba… hoy pusit tinulungan na nga kita, makalabas lang ako dito lagot ka sa 'kin!" nagngingitngit sa sigaw ni G habang hawak ng mahigpit nina Asari at Giotto._

"_G, huminahon ka anxious lang ang bata sa gagawin nila. Wag ka nang magalit" pakiusap ni Asari._

"Sir Lambo green o cow printed shirt?" nagisip ng konti sabay turo ng kamay in a gun position "green my man" napatingin si Yamamoto. "Ano nangyari sa cow printed?" tanong nito. "nakakahiya naman kung ako lang ang printed tapos kayo plain, iterno ko na lang sa inyo." Sagot nito.

"Hmm… mag fedora kaya ako with yellow strip" isip ni Ryohei habang nakatingin sa collection ng mga fedora sa rack. Nabigla si Tsuna at inawat ang bayaw. "Kuya wag po!" sigaw nito. "Bakit naman?" tumingin muli sa mga fedora. "May isang sadistang tutor dyan na ayaw syang ginagaya." Sagot ni Tsuna. Natigilan si Ryohei at nagbago ang isip "Sige, para ligtas tayo lahat."

Habang hawak ang dalawang necktie "Sir Yamamoto, ano pong gusto nyo yung black o navy blue?" nagkamot ng baba si Takeshi "Haha… hindi ako makapag decide", "Kuya Takeshi halos wala naman pinagkaiba yang dalawa parehong dark" pointed out ni Lambo mula sa kinauupuan. "Ganoon ba? Sorry hindi ko pansin" cue the facepalming mula sa occupants ng room.

"Tapos na po Sir Mukuro…" hindi sumasagot "Sir Mukuro tapos ko na pong ayusin ang buhok nyo" sorry out of coverage area. Natigilan ang lahat nagtataka bakit tahimik si Mukuro then pagkatapos ng 10 seconds "ZzZzZzZz…" isang malakas na hilik ang pinawalan ng piña este mist guardian. Cue the anime style drop.

"Ako ba inaasar mo?" bugnot na tanong ni Hibari habang nakatingin sa hilera ng mga sapatos sa harapan. "Ah… Sir h-hindi po" sagot ng nanginginig na sa takot na utusan. "Tingin mo magagamit ko yan?" simpleng tanong muli ng skylark. "Umm…" halos maihi na sa takot, nag buntong hininga si Hibari "Ang sabi ko linisin at dalhin mo yung sapatos KO dito para maiterno ko sa suit na susuotin ko"

"Bakit, kaninong sapatos ang dinala nya?" tanong ni Tsuna. Hindi na nagsalita at ipinakita na lang ang sapatos.

3

2

1

"PFT…!" reaksyon ng lahat.

"Kufufu… magawa mo kayang magsayaw kung sapatos ni Kyosumi ang suot mo?" sabay tawa.

**Day 7**

Dahil ayos na ang halat; kanta, sayaw, costumes at blocking nila ay naisipan na nilang ipahinga ang araw at nang kinagabihan kung sisilipin nyo sila sa kanilang mga pansamantalang tulugan ay maririnig nyo ang mga lyrics na pabulong nilang kinakanta at yung iba naka prayer pose ang mga kamay habang kinakanta ang Sorry, sorry habang sila ay tulog.

Dahil bukas ipapakita na nila ang kanilang pinaghirapan.

**~END~**


End file.
